La veuve et le missionnaire
by Nantes
Summary: XIXe siècle, Bella jeune veuve tue le temps de salons en salons pour se distraire quand Edward jeune pasteur missionnaire revient d'Afrique... One shot/Lemon.


**La veuve et le missionnaire **

Isabella Swann ôta l'épingle à chapeau qui maintenait sa capeline de paille et ses gants de dentelle avec l'élégance étudiée des élégantes du XIXe siècle avant de les tendres à la femme de chambre de Lady Cullen. Une soubrette l'introduit dans un luxueux salon aux murs tendus de soie claire dont les baies vitrées encadrées de lourds rideaux pourpres donnaient sur un jardin à l'anglaise d'une élégance des plus raffinées. La lumière dorée de ce samedi après-midi de mai plongeait le salon et le jardin dans une ambiance chaude et estivale, propice aux commérages et aux confidences faites du bout des lèvres et avouées à demi-mots telles que les dames de la haute société londonienne pouvaient en faire.

Lady Esmée Cullen était l'honorable et respectée épouse du célèbre ingénieur en chemin de fer, Lord Carlisle Cullen, et pour occuper son temps de femme richissime et désœuvrée, elle recevait le monde deux fois par semaine dans le grand salon de leur magnifique demeure de Belgravia Square. Isabella la salua avec toute la déférence et l'élégance exigée lorsqu'on s'adresse à une femme du rang de Lady Cullen avant de se poser délicatement sur une bergère en arrangeant ses jupes à crinolines autour d'elle. Miss Alice Cullen, la fille ainée de Lord et Lady Cullen, lui servit du thé parfumé à la bergamote dans une tasse de porcelaine de Chine qui hurlait le luxe.

Isabella était une jeune veuve d'à peine vingt-trois ans. Son mari, un banquier prometteur de la City, avait rendu l'âme suite à une mauvaise fièvre qui l'avait pris sans prévenir seulement deux mois après le mariage. Si rapidement, qu'il arrivait encore à ces dames d'appeler Madame Black, Miss Swann, et ce, malgré les convenances. Un long deuil suivi le court mariage qui n'avait pas eu le temps de créer un sentiment amoureux dans le cœur d'Isabella et au sortir de cette période de privation et d'abnégation, ce fut une veuve très jeune, très riche, libre et encore très appétissante qui renoua avec le monde.

Isabella Swann était fraîche comme un bouton de rose, dotée d'appât que bien des femmes lui enviaient et que bien des hommes convoitaient, et dénuée de l'innocence et la naïveté des vierges puisque son mari avait eu le temps de l'instruire, très correctement d'ailleurs, sur les activités du lit conjugal. Elle profitait donc en toute discrétion des menus plaisirs que semaient la vie sur son chemin et y prenait un gout certain.

Et justement, cette après-midi-là, le hasard allait jeter à ses pieds une distraction beaucoup plus intéressante que ces élégantes déjà ridées par le sérieux et la jalousie.

Lady Cullen, dit la jeune Madame Rosalie Hales d'une voix haute perchée en tenant sa tasse du bout des doigts, mon frère, qui est un proche ami de votre neveu, m'a appris que ce dernier était finalement revenu de mission en Afrique. Votre famille doit être des plus heureuses.

En effet, répondit Esmée Cullen, Edward est de retour pour notre plus grand bonheur. Apprendre que ce neveu qui nous est si cher avait choisi de devenir Missionnaire en Afrique plutôt que d'accepter une des nombreuses et riches cures que mon mari aurait pu lui procurer grâce à ses relations nous avait tout à fait bouleversées, n'est-ce pas Alice ? Ses intentions étaient nobles, certes, mais quelle inquiétude de tous les instants de le savoir si loin dans un pays si sauvage ! Nous sommes tout à fait satisfaites de savoir qu'il est de retour sain et sauf auprès de ceux qui l'aiment le plus.

Quel courage de s'engager si loin, dit Bella pour la conversation. Il doit avoir des anecdotes passionnantes à vous conter.

Ma foi, nous n'en doutons pas, mais nous n'avons eu guère l'occasion de le rencontrer. Depuis son retour, il a été très occupé. Nous l'attendons d'ailleurs d'un instant à l'autre. Vous pourrez donc profiter également de ces anecdotes.

Oh quel plaisir, s'exclama Madame Hales.

Nous ne souhaitons qu'une chose, soupira Lady Cullen, qu'il s'établisse enfin honorablement dans un presbytère bien anglais et qu'il prenne une épouse respectable.

A-t-il laissé une fiancée au pays ?

Ne soyez pas sotte, Madame Hales, rit doucement Miss Alice qui était sa plus proche amie. Quelle jeune femme raisonnable accepterait une demande pareille en sachant qu'il faudra passer par une longue attente et un retour improbable… Combien de ces valeureux serviteurs de Dieu ne reviennent jamais ?

Madame Hales confuse, assura que Miss Cullen avait bien raison tandis qu'Isabella décelait sur le visage d'Alice quelque chose qui lui disait que son cousin ne la laissait – ou ne l'avait pas laissée – totalement indifférente.

S'il est comme vous le décrivez et digne de l'amour que vous lui portez, Lady Cullen, je suis persuadée qu'il n'aura aucun problème à trouver une jeune fille très respectable.

Certes, il est plein de qualité, doté d'une fortune et ma foi très bel homme (Alice rougit à ces mots) mais Dieu seul sait ce qui peut motiver le choix d'un homme quand il s'agit de prendre une épouse, soupira Lady Cullen. Mais attendez, et vous verrez de vos yeux si c'est mon amour tout maternel qui travestit la réalité ou si je dis vrai.

La conversation prit un autre tour et Bella, songeuse, y participa du bout des lèvres, pensant aux attributs physiques de ce beau missionnaire revenu d'Afrique et tentant de s'en faire le portrait.

Il arriva moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard au grand soulagement de Bella qui commençait à penser que la bienséance indiquait de se retirer si un nouvel invité ne se présentait pas. Une soubrette l'introduit, et elle fut éblouie un instant par le charisme et la beauté qui se dégageait de cet homme bien bâti et vigoureux dont les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et un peu trop longs avaient pris des reflets cuivrés sous le soleil cuisant d'Afrique. Son teint qui devait être habituellement très pâle était légèrement tanné ce qui faisait ressortir l'éclat brillant de ses yeux verts. Il était pour le moins charismatique et semblait habitué à la présence des femmes et Isabella comprit qu'il eut ravi le cœur de la trop jeune Miss Cullen.

Après cet instant d'éblouissement, elle ne manqua pas également de noter que la jolie soubrette avait son tablier de travers, que sa jupe bouffait trop sur ses fesses et que ses joues étaient pourpres. Il était flagrant que le jeune homme s'était permis d'avoir les mains baladeuses et n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de pincer les fesses et les tétons rebondis de la jeune femme. C'était un trait que Bella trouvait regrettable chez un homme, mais à sa décharge, les soubrettes étaient toujours choisies pour être appétissantes et cet homme-là n'avait pas dû croiser énormément de femmes civilisées en Afrique.

Les présentations furent faites, Edward Cullen s'installa entre sa tante et sa cousine. Ces dames semblaient toutes éblouies par la présence du jeune homme et buvait ses paroles. Les présentations furent faites, et Bella sembla avoir été la seule à remarquer que les mœurs du pasteur étaient pour le moins douteuses.

Il était charmant, il était raffiné, il était intéressant. Cet homme était un charme. Sa conversation un vrai délice. Toutes se pâmaient rien que de l'écouter. Leurs réponses n'étaient que soupirs et gloussements. Isabella devait le reconnaître, il savait y faire avec les femmes. Il était beau et cultivé, le savait et en jouait. Elle tentait de ne pas avoir les yeux uniquement posés sur lui mais elle le dévorait discrètement des yeux. Elle imaginait les épaules, le torse et le ventre musclé sous son costume, la douceur de ses grandes mains et combien il devait être agréable de se faire prendre les fesses et les seins par des mains pareilles. Elle pensa la manière dont il avait dû tripoter la soubrette dans le hall et elle s'imagina à la place de la jeune femme. Le petit bouton de chair entre ses lèvres intimes était si gonflé et l'intérieur de ses cuisses si humide à cause de toutes ces pensées qu'elle pensa cent fois ce retirer et se soulager avec ses doigts dans sa voiture sans même attendre d'être rentrée chez elle. Mais il était trop attractif pour qu'elle trouve la force de s'en détourner et resta bien plus longtemps que ce que les convenances permettaient.

Madame Rosalie Hales reprit ses esprits la premières et se retira prestement en constatant que son mari l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure. Isabella allait faire de même quand Monsieur Cullen dit à sa tante :

Chère tante, faites-moi le plaisir de m'accompagner pour quelques pas au jardin. La chaleur est si douce et vos fleurs si belles qu'il me serrait très plaisant d'y marcher un peu.

Lady Cullen eu un petit sourire crispé. L'entretient avait duré trop longtemps pour une femme dans son état et la bienséance l'empêchait de l'avouer. Elle semblait exténuée. En effet, Lady Cullen, à l'âge de trente-six ans, portait un enfant et malgré ses robes amples et parfaitement reprises à la taille pour le cacher, Bella pouvait juger qu'elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse ce qui était rudement éprouvant pour une femme de son âge.

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur le bras de sa fille.

Je suis désolée mon cher Edward mais Alice et moi devons nous préparer pour le dîner. Mais je suis sûre que Madame Black serait ravie de vous accompagner si elle en a le temps bien sûr…

Bella sourit et assura que cela lui ferait très plaisir, il accepta et sembla pour le moi ravi en lui offrant son bras pour sortir au jardin tandis que sa tante et sa cousine montaient dans les étages.

Ils émirent d'abord des commentaires plats sur les roses, les plantations, l'agrément d'un jardin, le temps en se lançant des regards timides et parfois plus appuyés. Quand ils eurent fait deux fois le tour du jardin, Edward proposa à Bella de s'engager dans le petit sous-bois qui était en réalité un espace plus discret protégé des regards par de hauts arbres et des buissons. L'espace était assez restreint car il s'agissait d'un jardin en ville mais ils firent plusieurs fois le tour en discutant.

Puis-je vous poser une question plus indiscrète, Monsieur Cullen ? dit Bella une fois qu'ils eurent brisé la glace.

Poser la, mais vous n'obtiendrez peut-être pas de réponse, sourit-il.

Pourriez-vous me parler des mœurs des tributs africaines ?

Elle lui adressa un regard qui en disait long et il semblait un peu décontenancé.

Oui, il parait que certaines tributs ont des mœurs pour le moins légères, il doit être particulièrement difficile de les évangéliser, dit-elle innocemment.

Oh… Euh… Et bien certaines tribus prônent… euh… une éducation … sexuelle… des jeunes avant le mariage…

Huuum, dit-elle en battant des cils et en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir sur un banc protégé par le sous-bois. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

Moi ? L'Eglise réprouve cela formellement !

Oui, mais vous ?

Je dois dire que…

Elle posa sa main sur le genou du jeune homme et remonta doucement sur sa cuisse.

Arrêtons les faux-semblants, Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Je sais très bien que vous avez tripoté cette petite servante dans le hall. Sa jupe en était toute retournée. Votre moralité n'est pas aussi irréprochable que celle d'un pasteur devrait l'être…

Il reprit sa contenance et rit doucement.

La vôtre est-elle aussi irréprochable que celle d'une jeune veuve devrait l'être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en se penchant vers elle.

Certes non, mais moi, je suis discrète !

Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée, Madame, mais cette jeune femme m'est connue depuis longtemps et c'est à elle que je dois de ne plus être puceau. Des retrouvailles s'imposaient, comprenez-vous ?

Si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, je serais donc indulgente. Et puis vous n'avez pas dû avoir beaucoup de … distraction durant votre missionnât.

Certes non, les indigènes présentaient bien des attraits mais sentir sous mes doigts les petits seins d'une femme blanche me manque cruellement.

Une déflagration de plaisir vrilla le bas ventre de Bella et elle remonta sa main sur l'entre-jambe du jeune homme qui écarta les cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son sexe.

Touchez donc les miens, dit-elle la voix tremblante d'excitation en guidant sa main sur sa poitrine de sa main libre.

Il la caressa par-dessus son corset mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'attrait. Heureusement, elle portait une robe fort décolletée et il réussit à lui sortir les seins hors de son col. Cela lui remontait les seins un peu haut mais c'était agréable tout de même et il s'avait s'y prendre pour la peloter et lui pincer gentiment les tétons tandis qu'elle frottait sa main sur son sexe par-dessus sur pantalon.

Il gémissait en les massant à pleine main et bientôt il plongea bouche ouverte sur sa poitrine pour la téter goulûment. Bella était en extase et elle écarta les cuisses instinctivement. Il arrêta de lui lécher les seins pour lui remonter le fatras de ses jupes.

Pas de culotte ?

J'avais un autre rendez-vous prévu, mais ça n'a aucune importance, haleta-t-elle.

Tant mieux !

Elle se retrouva à califourchon, les fesses nues à même le banc de pierre fraîche. D'autorité, il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et planta un doigt dans son vagin. Jura en constatant combien elle mouillait et en planta un second tout en se remettant à lui sucer les tétons.

Bella n'en pouvait plus, il aurait pu la prendre sans préliminaires tant elle le voulait. Elle était proche du gouffre et se sentait à deux doigts de jouir. Elle se laissait faire quelques minutes, donna des hanches sur ses doigts pour les prendre plus fort et plus loin en elle avant de tout stopper. Elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Elle se jeta sur sa braguette et la déboutonna. Elle écarta les vêtements et le défroqua. Elle admira à peine le beau bas ventre musclé et la queue vigoureuse. Elle jeta un œil sur son gros gourdin et le happa avec gourmandise dans sa petite bouche chaude. Elle suça avidement tandis qu'il lui donnait le rythme en la tenant par la nuque. Il gémissait et appelait Dieu. C'était sauvage, c'était bestial, terriblement répréhensible et immoral mais Bella n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de faire une fellation. La queue s'enfonçait avec force dans sa bouche puis ressortait et revenait elle se sentait plus excitée à chaque fois qu'elle venait buter contre sa glotte.

Quand elle sentit le goût salé de son liquide dans sur langue, elle arrêta tout avant qu'il lui éjacule pour de bon dans la bouche. Jacob, son mari, le lui avait fait à plusieurs reprises et c'est une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée.

Elle savait qu'il allait vouloir la prendre et elle songea qu'elle aurait dû lui faire part de ses exigences plus tôt. Mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à signifier à ses amants qu'elle ne prenait pas entre les cuisses mais uniquement entre les fesses pour des raisons qui semblaient claires pour une femme sans époux.

Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Il la fit mettre ses genoux écartés sur le banc et lui remonta ses jupes. Il devait avoir une vue splendide sur ses fesses et sa fente. Il était debout derrière elle et la tenait par la hanche d'une main et amenait sa queue à l'entrée de sa fente de l'autre. Le gros gland chaud se présenta à son entrée et poussa un peu, c'était bon et elle avait envie de se laisser prendre par cet énorme et vigoureux gourdin mais elle serra les cuisses.

Pas là, dit-elle gênée.

Pardon ?

Pas là, souffla-t-elle. Pas dans ce trou là…

Elle cambra les fesses pour qu'il comprenne. Il fut décontenancé qu'une dame lui demande une chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'à des filles de petite vertu. Décidant que cette dame avait de toutes façons des mœurs particulières et probablement ses raisons, il se résigna pensant que la prendre par la petite entrée décuplerait son plaisir personnel. Il préférait être à l'étroit.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas vraiment prête et deux trois manœuvres du poignet s'imposaient avant de pouvoir la prendre. Il glissa sa main sur son clitoris qu'il commença à caresser, il était gros et glissant, il était facile pour lui de le titiller d'une main tandis que l'autre main caressait la croupe de sa douce amie. Lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses, il enfonça ce doigt qui lui caressait son gros bouton dans le vagin. Elle donna des hanches à nouveau sur les doigts qu'il lui mit et semblait emplie par le plaisir. Elle ne remarquait même pas qu'il amenait son index de plus en plus près de son petit trou et qu'il lui en caressait les contours depuis plus d'une bonne minute. Il pressait son doigt contre l'entrée de plus en plus fort et elle semblait apprécier cela, il se décida donc à lui mettre un doigt en entier qui rentra dans son cul comme dans du beurre mou. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude. Il continua à lui faire subir cette double pénétration pour son plus grand bonheur, il ajouta des doigts dans son anus pour la détendre et elle semblait adorer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui aimait vraiment cela.

Il retira ses doigts de ses orifices, cracha dans sa main et lubrifia son membre. D'une main il lui stimula le clitoris de l'autre il présenta son membre entre ses fesses bien écartées. Son gland glissa dans le petit trou et il éprouva beaucoup de plaisir à se sentir pris dans son étroitesse. Il essaya d'aller lentement mais il était tellement chauffé qu'il fut rapide et un peu brusque mais elle semblait aimer ça. Elle gémissait et se cambrait contre lui en le suppliant de continuer de lui tripoter le clitoris. Il faisait ça maladroitement trop occupé à la prendre, néanmoins il sentit les crispations de son orgasme sur son sexe quand il lui pinça le clito un peu plus fort pour la faire jouir. Elle exulta dans un râle rauque qui lui agita le bas ventre pendant une quinzaine de seconde. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et s'enfonça deux trois fois plus fortement en elle avant de libérer son jus entre ses fesses dans un cri de jouissance extrême.

Il se retira rapidement. La retourna et s'écroula doucement sur elle en lui posant un baiser sur la bouche, le premier. Ils s'enlacèrent quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, ensuite ils se rhabillèrent et remirent leurs masques de convenances. Il était temps d'aller dîner.

**FIN**


End file.
